


El Porqué

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El momento en que Harry rescata a Draco del Salón de los Menesteres en llamas. Drabble de 100 palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Porqué

 

banners por inefable

 

 


End file.
